


Intimacy with Kotaro

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: A business partnership with Franchouchou brings you closer to their producer than you expected.





	Intimacy with Kotaro

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write Intimacy with Yugiri today, but I had more ideas for this fic than I did for Yugiri, so instead I decided to write this first. This is the first time I've written a reader x male character fic before, so it probably doesn't read as smoothly as my other fics. I do hope to get more used to writing stuff like this though, I would very much like to diversify the content that I write.
> 
> Also Kotaro is totally exclusively into milfs/dilfs.

Franchouchou… idol groups aren’t really all that popular here in Saga anymore, but seeing as their producer is such a charming young man, you still decided to entertain his partnership. Little to lose, after all. Anything that could bring your electronic company some positive publicity is worth a shot.

“Saga has long been a place of great importance to me, which is why I seeing it sink into stagnancy is a heartbreaker for me.” The young Kotaro Tatsumi explains, seated across the table from you, the classy atmosphere of this establishment complementing his professional demeanour well, “It is why I feel like a partnership would benefit us both, especially with how well we complement each other. The equipment your company produces could really bring a dazzling success on stage to Franchouchou, stirring the hearts of Saga, and in turn our success would bring your company strong publicity to Saga, making it a recognized brand here.”

“Well spoken, Tatsumi-san. You do certainly make a convincing argument.” You take a sip from your glass of red wine, impressed with Kotaru’s words. You admit, you had reservations about the success of this partnership, but you are certainly glad you still agreed to chat over this dinner. It gives you high hopes for the performance tonight. “I may not share your dream of revitalizing Saga, but I would be dishonest if I feigned disinterest in seeing your idols perform on stage. After all, few performing groups have yet to have the luxury of performing with our brand new speakers, turntables, and soundboards.”

“Indeed, I can guarantee you that you will be in for a real delight with tonight’s performance.”

As charming as this young man is, out of the corner of your eyes, you notice some interesting figures passing by the restaurant. Just as you’re about to let yourself be distracted though, Kotaro suddenly bolts up and reaches across the table, and… oh my. He’s lifting your gaze to meet his by your chin with such tenderness. How seductive...

“My, my… what is this about?” You can’t help but blush. You were under the impression that this is supposed to solely be a professional agreement, but perhaps this young man wants a little more?

“I was just… charmed by your beauty.” Kotaro’s voice suddenly turns from professional to suave, as he continues to hold your chin in his hand, “Your youthful beauty truly matches the height of achievements you have accomplished…”

Oh how flatter, he truly is adorable. You are aware of how you don’t look a day over forty and all, but isn’t this a bit sudden? Not that you would look at a gift horse in the mouth though, this is most definitely an opportunity to take advantage of…

“Say, Tatsumi-san…” You begin, standing up as well, rendering his gaze-lifting futile, as you are in fact taller than him when standing upright, “If you would be open to an invitation to my hotel room tonight after the performance, I may be open to providing Franchouchou a nice bonus to the… success of their show ~”

“Is that… my, is that so now?” As much as he tries to remain composed, you can tell that Kotaro is starting to get a bit flustered, as he likely has yet to be in such a position before. How cute, a seducer who has trouble backing up his seductive wiles with the right confidence ~ Or maybe your height difference is what is flustering him. “I will… I will most definitely consider your generous offer, ma’am… ~”

“Hmhm, good. Think about it.” You sit back down, returning to your fancy dinner as Kotaro’s hand returned to his side, “I guarantee you that you will be in for a true delight tonight ~”

\---

You admit, you had doubts that Kotaro would actually follow through with your offer, and come visit you after the performance, given how vital it is for idol groups to remain free of scandal, especially ones involving their producer. But you are grateful that he did. You do tend to get a bit riled up watching such a stellar performance, and now you are able to take it out on the nude Kotaro strapped to your bed.

“Hmhm, you truly are a sight to behold, Kotaro-kun…” You coo as you eye up his nude form, admiring every inch of his sculpt. Toned, but not too muscular, slender, but not too thin. Such a strong erection standing full mast too, he truly has a beautiful figure that you now have the privilege of taking in.

The only thing that bothers you now is how he still has his silly shades on. Doesn’t he know that no amount of mysterious sunglasses can hide the blush of arousal upon his cheeks? You reach down for his shades, and says, “Why don’t we get rid of these though, hmm? I would love to see your eyes…”

“N-no, no, don’t touch them, please.” Kotaro says, shying away from your hand, “Leave my shades on, please.”

A strange request. You can’t really understand why he wants those on at all times, even during sex, but if it makes him comfortable, you’re not going to take that away from him. So you simply retract your hand, and says, “Very well Kotaro-kun, I won’t. Hmhm, you do positively look like a dweeb like this though, you know?”

“A-A dwe-”

Before you would allow him to finish, you lean in and plants a kiss to his lips, getting aggressive with your tongue right away. Pushing through his lips and into his mouth, you lick and lap at his tongue, delighted to find that he’s eagerly compliant to be your toy. Even as you start to retract your tongue to break the kiss, Kotaro desperately sucks onto your tongue, as if not having had enough of you. You indulge him a bit more with another passionate kiss, before breaking away, leaving him panting and his erection throbbing.

Sitting next to him, you softly run your hand down his bare chest, his abs, once again admiring his body before resting your hand upon his erection, already wet with precum. Goodness, you haven’t done all that much with him yet, only making him strip down, tying him to your bed, teasing him and tongue kissing him, and he’s already so incredibly turned on? ...Not that you can’t say you’re just as equally aroused, but goodness, you really do find him endearing.

“Hmhm, Kotaro-kun, I hope you know that you truly have a beautiful body. So strong, and yet so vulnerable to my touch… ” You grip his erection in your hand and starts stroking, gently at first, just enough for his body to tense up from the stimulation, getting as much of his precum on your hand as you can to help lubricate. “To think, you’re usually such a well composed man, so suave and seductive, and yet, you so quickly fall submissive to an older woman like me…”

“I-I can’t… I can’t help it…” Kotaro groans as you slowly pick up the pace, stroking him as your other hand moves down to tease his balls. It’s clear he’s not used to being in this position, squirming as he’s unsure whether he should be tempted into bucking his hips, despite how good you’re making him feel with just your hand. “You have… n-nnhh, you have such a… powerful presence, so… so regal and …assertive, a-ahh… you make me w-weak just… just being around me…”

“Oh do I now?~ Hmhm, you certainly know how to please an older woman with your tongue…” You say, getting an idea of what you might like to do with him. Climbing onto the bed and mounting his broad chest, you position your crotch over his face, and says, “Why don’t we put your skillful tongue to good use then, hm~?”

Unzipping the crotch window on your lingerie panties, you lower yourself onto Kotaro’s face, muffling his grunts and moans as you continue to stroke his cock with your hands. Almost immediately, he obediently gets to work, eagerly lapping at your wet folds, his tongue rubbing against your labia and snaking up occasionally to your clit, eliciting a pleasant moan from your mouth. He clearly has some experience in this field, but you aren’t about to allow your toy to outdo you though.

As Kotaro continues to eat you out, you lean down and goes down on his erection, teasing his tip with your tongue and giving his shaft a few sucks as you continue to stroke him. He reacts to this delightfully, as you feel his body quivering in pleasure beneath you and his muffled moaning in your muff. Excited for more, you pick up the pace, stroking and bobbing your head faster, earning yourself an equally pleasurable reaction from his tongue.

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you sit back up, pressing down a bit more on his face as you focus on rubbing his penis in your hands. You’re much better with your hands than you are with your mouth, so you focus on pleasuring him this way, rapidly stroking his member with one hand while the other gently rubs against it. This proves effective, evidently pushing his buttons in all the right ways. Quickly brought to an orgasm, his back arching and his hips thrusting helplessly, Kotaro blows his load, at first in a rather impressive cumshot, then in two smaller spurts, the rest dribbling out onto your hand.

My my, he really came a lot, didn’t he? You’re rather impressed with how much cum he has gotten on your hand like this. As you sit back, enjoying his desperate postorgasmic attempt at making you cum, you bring your hands to your mouth and licks your fingers clean. Nice and fruity, just like the sundae dessert he had after dinner. For a moment though, you wondered if you should have waited until after he’s made you cum before allowing him to blow his load, but thankfully, even after hitting his climax, Kotaro is no slouch, and eagerly laps at your pussy, stimulating your clit with the tip of his tongue, until you’ve hit your climax as well, unloading your quim all over his face.

“Mm, hmhm, you’ve been a really good boy, haven’t you?~” You sigh in satisfaction, slowly pulling yourself up from Kotaro’s face, your hands still sticky from his semen, even after you’ve licked it clean. Sitting next to him, you start undoing the binds around his ankles, “You’ve done really well to satisfy me, you should definitely be expecting that bonus tomorrow ~”

“A-ahhn… I’m glad I can please you, m-mistress…” Just as you turn around to undo the bindings around his wrists, he tilts his head in a way that slides his shades back down around his eyes, making you realize for a moment that you’ve pushed his shades up when you sat down on his face. It’s a shame you didn’t realize this earlier, you could have seen his eyes.

“‘Mistress’, huh? How sweet~” You give him a warm smile as you lean down and kiss his lips once more, this time just a sweet kiss, as he relaxes his wrists after having been bound for so long. “Hmhm, you know, if you would have me more regularly like this, I would be open to sponsoring Franchouchou for more future endeavours ~”

“Y-you… you want to be my sugar… sugar mommy?” Kotaro blushes a lot as he utters that last word, the implications of his flusteredness giving you ideas for the next time you two spend a night together.

“Ohhhohoho, well when you put it that way ~”

“I would not be… uhh, I would not be opposed to the arrangement.” He seems to be a bit better composed now, after he’s had a moment to relax postclimax. Pulling you into an embrace, he affectionately nuzzles you and says softly, “I would very much enjoy a long term partnership with you… uhh, your company.”

“I think I would very much enjoy that too.” He’s still kinda sweaty, but you relax in his embrace nevertheless. “Hmhm, I look forward to seeing where you take Franchouchou in your career~”

Although you came into this business partnership with only so much interest in idols, you end up coming out on top with a personal interest in seeing this Franchouchou succeed, if it meant getting to see Kotaro’s career go places. This man as endearing as he is mysterious certainly has captured your heart the same way the young idols captured your attention.


End file.
